Talk:Ever Lonely/@comment-29032721-20160713193520/@comment-24996913-20160713234250
It seems to me you have a bunch of questions, but I'll answer the more important ones. 1.) why is the child a robot? Well, the couple were childless before they began killing. They invested in AI aka the robotic child because they wanted to refrain from killing, and, like most people, they wanted a child... Which obviously didn't work out as they've killed children for decades since getting the robot. 2.) have you ever seen A.I. Artificial Intelligence? Robots can feel human emotions in that and practically every other film out there. I-Robot is another example. Not all robots have to fit the cliche description of emotionless hardware. 3.) how is their emotional state important to the story? Hmm, let's see... It gives the reader insight on the roller coaster ride the robotic child has to witness everyday. That's like asking, "why is mentioning the characters hair color relevant to the story?" It's just simple detail. 4.) their "depression" is something the child described before she knew they were killers. Killers have emotions, they just don't have a conscience (right and wrong determiner). Some even have a conscience but genuinely don't care that they kill people. They weren't sad they killed the boy, they were upset that the thrill of killing was gone again. 5.) the kid was mocking the robotic child with the water throwing. He knew she couldn't actually short circuit the boy, but he did it to humiliate her. 6.) why does the robot hear the dead boy in her head all of a sudden? Well, weve heard about spirits messing with lights, turning things on and off. That's the exact thing this spirit did. He hacked into her system, and he spoke to her. 7.) lazy writing? Sorry to break it to you but most people don't like stories that are set in stone. They like to use their own imagination to come to conclusions. If you consider that lazy, by all means come to that conclusion. Most people don't like to be walked through a story and I used to get grilled when I made concrete stories. 8.) just like a human child when they smack their head if they mess something up or how an angry adult may punch through a wall when they're mad, same concept with the robotic child hitting her head in an attempt to remove the voice. 9.) James was a bad seed but he was the product of a very messed up environment (murderous parents). lets not forget he knew they were killers when he found their secret trophies. The robotic child is a child after all with childlike qualities. She easily forgave James because she understood why James was the way he was. She killed the parents because he never felt they loved her and they were serial killers. most stories aren't logical in the sense you seem to want them to be. If writing was restricted to making sense all of the time, no new concepts would be brought to life. Stephen King would work at burgerking. Every screenwriter in Hollywood would be homeless. Some of your favorite pastas would be criticized for not being realistic. Jack the killer. The smile dog. The rake. All wouldn't exist. Thanks for reading though.